To Pay A Fine
by VIPeanut
Summary: Emma/Graham/Regina PWP set in Season 1 Ep 1 with a twist to how Emma pays for wrecking the town sign.


Summary: Emma/Graham/Regina PWP set in Season 1 Ep 1 with a twist to how Emma pays for wrecking into the town sign.

* * *

Emma sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, looking at her surroundings. She was in a jail cell and she realized she must still be in Storybrooke, the place she wanted to escape. Graham, the sheriff, sauntered in and smiled at Emma.

"Good morning."

"What the hell is this about?"

"You were driving under the influence of alcohol. I'm afraid you've ruined the town sign and you're going to have to pay quite a fine."

Graham seemed sympathetic enough but his eyes kept traveling south. Emma's shirt had shifted in her sleep and a good half of her left breast was showing. Graham licked his lips. Emma smirked, coming up with a plan to get out of this fine. Plus, it didn't suck that Graham was an incredibly good looking man. She slowly slid her hand up her body towards her chest, not bothering to fix the shirt. She traced her bra before she palmed her breast. Graham sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm sure we could work out-" Emma tweaked her nipple. "An easy way I can pay for it?" The sheriff's head bobbed up and down and Emma smiled. "Why don't you just unlock the cell and I can… provide some community service." An almost pained look crossed his face and he shifted uncomfortably, his cock visibly straining against his jeans.

"The mayor has the key." Emma's eyes widened at this but she would not be deterred, her plan had turned her on and she _needed _to go through with it.

"Then we'll just have to make due through the bars, if you're up for it?" His smile returned and he unbuttoned his jeans. Emma pulled off her shirt before dropping to her knees, as close to the bars as she could get. She pushed his fingers out of the way and pulled his jeans down herself. His cock was before her, demanding attention she as all too willing to give.

Her fingers traced up and down him, teasingly, before she gripped him and slid her hand up and down. His hips thrust forward, moving him closer to the bars. Emma smiled and licked her lips, looking up at him.

"Can I suck you?" Graham gripped the bars, leaning his head against them and pushing his hips as close to them as possible, his cock now on Emma's side of them.

"Yesss." Emma wasted no time in taking all of him in her mouth, licking and sucking happily. One of her hands made its way down to her now dripping pussy and she rubbed herself over her clothing.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the sheriff and the bounty hunter, Regina Mills stood in the doorway watching in rapt attention. She had been there long enough to know that Emma was sucking Grahams cock to pay for a fine and for some reason that frustrated her, but she didn't move for quite some time.

Seeing Emma rub herself is what had Regina moving into the room and clearing her throat, her mouth unusually dry. She licked her lips, trying not to show that she was turned on.

"What's going on here?"

"Mayor, it's not what you think." Graham tried to explain, stepping away from the bars in her direction. Regina took a moment to think about her next actions and words carefully.

"I think that this woman broke the law and deserves to be… punished." She caught Emma's eyes and saw her smirk.

"How do you want to punish me, Madame mayor?" Regina licked her lips and pulled her keys from her purse, selecting the key to Emma's cell.

"Sheriff, strip and cuff her." As an afterthought, "and then I want you in your desk chair, naked." Graham didn't know what was happening but he knew somehow he was seemingly lucking into a threesome so he did what he was told. At seeing how dripping wet Emma had gotten for him his cock twitched and he had to take a deep breath. He wanted so badly to just plunge into her.

After Graham was sitting down Regina ordered Emma to stand at the front of his desk, her cuffed hands as flat as they could be across the surface. Graham had a perfect view of everything she had to offer and almost wanted to cry at how bad his dick throbbed.

Regina shrugged out of her jacket and unbuttoned her shirt, letting it hang loose on her shoulders. She moved to stand behind Emma and gave a slight push so that she was bending further, her ass sticking out more. Even though Regina loved the control she made sure to meet Emma's eyes.

"Is this okay?" Emma nodded frantically.

"God yes… punish me, mayor."

That was all the invitation she needed before she delivered a slap to the blondes ass. Emma whimpered in slight pain and definite arousal. Graham gripped himself at Regina's okay and he watched as the mayor gave both of Emma's ass cheeks delicious slaps. Graham pumped himself harder as Regina moved her hand so each slap brushed Emma's pussy and the blonde stared to moan.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"Ung uhhhh I don't think so mayor."

"You're such a naughty little slut, enjoying this. Does it turn you on that he's watching?" Emma glanced at Graham who was close to cumming.

"Yessss."

"Good." Regina then pulled away from Emma and moved around the desk. Graham stopped his movements but left his hand firmly around his shaft. Regina slid out of her panties and turned from facing the sheriff to facing Emma. She put her hands on the desk, locking eyes with the blonde before turning back to Graham. She bit her lip and gave him a sultry look. "Fuck me?"

Graham was standing behind her, gripping her hips and sliding into her in no time. Regina let out a groan as she adjusted to his full length being inside of her. She turned and locked eyes with Emma, loving the way the blonde was fidgeting as she watched Graham fuck her.

Graham reached around and massaged one of Regina's breasts, tweaking her nipple. Regina moaned loudly and her back arched. Emma groaned at the sight and the sound and her legs squeezed together trying to relieve some tension. Regina reached down between her legs and pinched her clit, moaning again.

"I'm gonna-" With that Graham came inside of her and Regina wasn't quite done yet, but he was. He pulled out and fell back into his chair, spent. "I'm sorry Regina, I didn't mean to."

"It's aright dear, just don't let it happen again. Right now I'm sure this little jail bird can help me out." Emma nodded, wanting so bad to fuck the mayor. Regina sat on Grahams lap, adjusting herself carefully, spreading her legs. Emma watched with wide, dark eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

Emma moved around the desk and got on her knees, her sight focused on Regina's drenching pussy. Without another thought she licked up Regina's slit and sucked on her clit. Regina moaned as Emma did miraculous things with her tongue. Graham peeked over her shoulder and moved his hands to her breast, fondling them. Emma brought her cuffed hands to Regina and pushed two fingers in. Regina moaned again and Emma moved her hand harder, flicking her tongue over her clit. After a few more thrusts Regina came with a loud moan of Emma's name.

After watching both Graham and Regina come, Emma needed release. Regina was a stern woman who loved control but she knew it would be far too cruel to deny her this. She pulled Emma up and shoved her against the desk, kissing her roughly and thrusting three fingers into her.

It didn't take long at all for Emma to come and they all took a moment to collect themselves, graham un-cuffing Emma.

"So, my fine is paid in full?" Emma asked as she pulled her clothes back on.

Regina and Graham share a look.

"I don't think you should leave town just yet, the events of what caused you to crash last night are still quite… suspicious." Graham said with a smirk.

"We may need to go over this all again." Regina added, already picturing lying in her bed with Emma between her legs and Graham fucking the blonde.

"I- yeah I guess that makes sense. I think I'll stick around for a day or too."

"Good."

* * *

A/N: First Time writing smut so be kind please? Pointers and tips would be nice.


End file.
